Birthday's Are The Best
by K-Kaiserin
Summary: LEMON OneShot. Seto cant stand being with his slut of a wife any longer. And choose's to give her up for his secratary who he is secretly in love with especially after a lustful night in the bedroom with her. SetoxOC LEMON


Me: watz up everyone?

seto: **raise's eyebrow** thats not how you spell what's...

Me: shhhh i dont care, or i aint giving you a special

seto: fine **shuts mouth**

Me: anyway, sorry about that **glares at seto, **i wasnt sure what to do for his birthday so i think this is really like a OneShot/Lemon OneShot...anyway enjoy!

(may i remind you that i love commas, YAY for commas, i know thats not how you spell it...)

(She has Brown Hair and Blue Eyes and an awesome Figure)

Birthday OneShot/Lemon OneShot Start!!

Rebecca Kai **(you can change her name, its just ive gotten used to writing that)** walked up to the school, domino high school, up the steps, there he stood Seto Kaiba, he was her boss she was his secratary.  
He was in the main office waiting for her to call him when his limo arrived because it was raining, it had just arrived, she walked behind him as he excited the main entrance, she would never tell him but she had a crush in him...no...she was in love with him.

--

It was confusing, he had a wife but no children for some reason he trusted Rebecca, he had told her that he had never loved his wife he only married her for the sake of his company's buisness.  
His wife's father owned the most famous company in the world it was the same for him aswell **(let his daughter marry Seto)**, Seto's being second most famous, the stock markets for KaibaCorp flew up within a day after they got married he was happy about that but thee Seto Kaiba wanted to marry someone...for love.

--

They both got into the waiting limo.

--

Seto wanted and needed an idea to get away from his wife, if he asked her to sign the divorce papers she would only refuse, so that only left one opition...to cheat on her.

'But with who?' he thought, he looked across to the other side of the limo and stared at Rebecca's detailed face (you are sitting directly infront of him), blue eyes glistning and her long brown hair spawled out over the seat, his eyes went down slightly to her neck.  
A baby blue pendent laid there inside was a picture of her sister Mel and an inscription that said 'Your The Best Big Sister In The World Love Mel xxx' **(corny huh?, sorry couldnt think of anything else)**, he thought it was sweet how much she loved her younger sister 'kinda like me and Mokuba' he thought.

Again his eyes lowered to her breasts all he did was blush madly, he had to admit that he had never seen such big breasts, that were real anyway, he slightly drooled but then realised what he was doing and snapped out of his trance, the windows of the limo were open despite the weather, yher nipples were hard and could even be seen through the four layers she was wearing **(yeah...Setos staring)**, he felt a tingle down below **(your looking out the window, so you dont know he is staring...)**, he looked down at his pants and saw and slight bulge through the material, he blushed 'oh crap' he thought and quickly crossed his legs, trying to hide it.

He dared himself to look back at you and Seto Kaiba never back's down from a challenge, so he look back at her but at her stomach this time, he had seen her toned stomach before as he had asked her to take Mokuba down to the beach and when he came to pick mokuba up he saw her in shorts and a boob tube.  
His eyes wandered down to her long angel like legs **(you have a white suit skirt on)**, again the water had soaked through the white material and unknown to Rebecca it made her baby blue panties visible, the erection in his pants became larger and the space in his pants was decreasing, all he wanted to do was take her, even if it had to be in the back of his limo.

He was desperate for her, then he thought to himself 'shes the one i can have an affair with, that bitch of a wife is only using me for my money even though she was born into one of the richest familys in the world' he thought bitterly.

Rebecca looked at your boss, he was staring at her 'celler' **(got that from GreenWing hahaha XD)**, she looked down to at her skirt and saw that it was see through and blushed 500 shades of red, he noticed this and gave her his (he is wearing his battle city outfit, why? cause i think it looks sexy on him...) trench coat to put over her ''thank you Mr Kaiba'' she said quietly, 'im never shy, so why am i like this now?' she thought ''hn, were almost at my mansion'' he told she while looking at his driver roland, confirming if he was right or not, he got replied with a nodd.

Rebecca and Seto were soon there and Seto guided her out of the limo and to the front door and into his home up the stairs and into a room, he sat her down onto the deep blue couch that was there, he went out of the room to get something 'in the limo...was he checking me out? no thats impossible, he wouldnt do that...would he?' her thoughts were cut off by Seto walking into the room again with a pile of clothes and a towel ''dry yourself and get changed as quickly as possible, also get back to my office once you've finished, oh on second thought have a shower or a bath or something i dont want you being ill i need your handy working skills'' he explained and left her to go and change, she found out that she was...in his bedroom.

She took off her clothes and soon she was naked, she walked into the bathroom that was connected to Setos bedroom and stepped into the bath water that Seto had run for her and closed her eyes while putting her head back and thinking 'im not sure if i should tell you if i love you or not Seto...i just know that i would be heart broken if you were to reject me' she thought 'i might aswell wash my hair while im here' you thoughts added, she saw that it was on the very top ledge of the shelf and it was about one or two feet taller than you **(its above the bath on the wall)** she stood up and attepted to try and reach the little white bottle, but slipped and whacked her leg on the side of the bath which caused her to fall out and bang her head on the marble floor, she was knocked out instantly.

--

'Where the hell is she, its been over four hours' Seto thought and went to check on her, he got to the outside of his bedroom and knocked...no answer, he knocked once more...no answer.

He opened the door to find no one in his bedroom but he heard water running in his bathroom 'she just started having a bath...women' he thought, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked...nothing, this pissed him off, so without warning he kicked the door down...water came crashing to his feet, it came to his knees, he suddenly was forced to look at the floor and saw Rebecca lying there helpless, cold and bare.

Her leg was bleeding badly, but not enough for him to take her to hospital, he picked her up in his arms he was blushing harder than a tomato 'why the hell did she have to be naked?' he thought to himself, while he thought of other 'dirty' thoughts about her, he convinced himself that didnt like it...and couldnt stop himself...but he really did like it.

He layed her on his white and blue bed with was now slightly stained were Rebecca's leg had been, he ripped the bottom of his shirt off, showing his six pack and rapped it around her wounded leg also putting some medication on it to numb her leg from the pain 'i hope that will help' he thought in worry.

--

She finally woke up and instead of feelings the cold, hard marble floor, she felt a soft, bouncy, fluffy bed and an arm around her waist protecting her from any harm that came her way.

She turned to look into gorgeous deep blue eyes ''are you alright?'' Seto asked, she just nodded, he then smiled 'i-is he sm-smil-smiling at me?' Rebecca thought nervously, he chuckled knowing what she was thinking ''im er fine'' she admitted, he then leaned in 'huh er hey wait what is he gonna-' as if on cue with her thoughts Setos lips collided with your own.

'Does h-he love m-me?' she though, he broke the kiss and said ''i know what your thinking...i do love you, i have since i met you, i thought you might just be a pawn but your not, you are to be the love of my life'' he confessed, she hugged him tightly and said ''i feel the same way but...what about Lola (his wife), what will you tell her?'' she asked innocently, not really caring but she felt the need to ask.

He smirked ''you leave her to me, you just worry about what im gonna do to you'' he said and attacked her neck with kisses ''Oooh Setooo'' she moaned, his left hand was on her right shoulder so he could get a better angle at her neck and his right hand was running softly down her body but rested on her breasts which were still bare, he rubbed the right nipple and pinching it softly between his index finger and his thumb ''uh...oh'' she moaned, he then did the same with the left, making her wet and warm down below, he left her neck and licked both of her breasts, he looked up at Rebecca and smirked before his hand went lower, he cupped her womanhood and circled her clit slowly ''hmmmm'' she moaned again ''hold me'' Seto whispered, she let him move her hand travel down to the zipper on his pants and unzip it where she saw white boxers with a pretty large bulge coming through the fabric ''**blush** er yeah ok'' she said but she could tell she was blushing madly from the sight.

She slowly slid her hand in his boxers and brush his manhood, he let out a grunt and circled her clit faster ''Your very wet Becky'' he whispred.  
She blushed even more and gently wrapped her hand around his long length ''Ahh'' he moaned, she started moving her hand up and down his shaft ''Oh faster Becky, faster'' he pleaded, she granted his wish and moved her hand as fast as she could make it go ''Ooohhhhh'' he moaned, two of his fingers slipped inside her womanhood.

She gasped and moaned, he cummed over her hand so she took her hand out of his boxers and up to her mouth were she inserted a couple of fingers ''Ah...thats so hot'' he told her as she sucked seductivly on her fingers which were covered with Seto's cum.  
He slid in another two fingers and pumped in and out of her womanhood suddenly kissing her passionatly tasting himself, she smiled in the kiss 'im glad she's happy, but is there another reason for it?' he asked himself mentally, she couldn't hold it in any more.  
She cummed over his fingers and he brought his hand up to her mouth and made her taste herself 'Eww i taste horrible, Seto taste's much better' she thought.

He started making out with her, as she took off his top and slid off his pants, she literally ripped off his boxers leaving him nude like herself.

He then broke the make out session and put a hand on either side of her head and leaned in and kissed her tenderly ''Are you sure you want this, Seto?'' Rebecca asked him, he nodded and slowly inserted his manhood into her womanhood '' **bites lip** Seto it...hurts'' she whispered to him, it did aswell it felt like 1000 knives being thrusted into her skin ''Sont worry **kiss's her forhead** the pain will be over soon'' he told her, she trusted him and a little while after the pain turned into pure pleasure ''Yesss! Seto!'' she moaned, he moved back and forth as moan's echoed all over the mansion.

He turned over so she was on top ''Becky...ride me?'' he asked '' **gulp** O-ok...'' she answered hesitantly.  
She began lifting herself and bringing herself back down on him ''Faster...please'' he whispered almost begging, it was like a routine doing the same thing over and over again...but in this case it got more exiting and more thrilling every time.

Soon the bed was creaking and was banging againest the wall, steam covered the windows of the room and screams of pleasure were coming from Seto's bedroom.  
She straddled his waist while he kissed her stomach and held her, he was still inside her but they were both were tired so they stopped for a moment ''I love you Seto'' she said ''Ditto'' he replied ''**giggle** You love yourself? **giggle**'' she asked jokingly, he smirked and knew how to get her attention by pushing himself into her deeply, she gasped at his sudden movement ''No...i love you'' he confessed, she smiled 'He does take things seriously sometimes...' she thought, he turned her around again so he was on top of her and made love to her deep, hard and fast.

She was the one who felt the small feeling inside her lower stomach first and cummed over his manhood, a few minutes later Seto cummed inside her.

He layed himself down beside Rebecca and was going to pull himself out of her when she asked ''Wait, its gonna be cold once your gone...please i like the feeling of you inside me, dont leave...just yet?'' she asked ''Ok'' he agreed and she fell asleep in Seto Kaiba's arms, her new lover **(okay that didnt sound right...she's only ever had one lover, he would be her 2nd lover, okay)**, her only lover, the only love of her life...

_THE NEXT MORNING_

Seto woke up all alone, so he got up and got dressed **(battle city outfit)**, he brought himself to the long staircase, once he got downstairs the living room was to his right as he heard low whispers and snikers coming from there, he thought someone had broken in so he just walked in there to be bombarded with ballons, confetti and other bright and colourful decorations that hung from the walls and ceiling, in front of him was the 'dork squad' as he liked to call them also there was Mai Valentine, Vivien Wong, Yugi Motos grandpa, Dartz and his trio, Mel Kai **(Beckys little sister)**, his little brother Mokuba, some other buisness people, his wife Lola who was in the corner with her father and there she stood the woman of his dreams, the only person **(not including Mokuba or Mel)** that could make him smile the only person who made him happy, the only person who could dominate him, the one he gave his virginity to last night.

She was there in a beautiful blue silk dress that showed all her curves his mouth almost dropped to the floor in surprise at how wonderful she looked. Rebecca Kai.

He had to split up with his wife now or else he knew that it would become worse, everyone had yelled 'happy birthday Kaiba!' seeming that was what MOST people called him, he thanked most of the guests he walked past as he came to her, her beauty couldn't be beaten by another she was THAT beautiful he whispered in her ear ''Two things...number one did you enjoy last night?...number two if i were to split up with Lola right now, would do the honor of being my wife?'' he asked Rebecca, she was shocked that he just asked her to marry him but smiled and said ''Yes to both...Mr.Kaiba'' she also had a cheeky smirk on her face.

He smiled and annonced a toast **(****you know, tap the glass, get everyones attention thing, yeah that...)** ''Everyone i thank you for the party and the gifts that you brought'' Seto started ''**mutter** Even though he dosent need or deserve them'' Joey muttered to himself, he got a glare from Serenity ''Joke?'' Joey whispered ''Hn'' was all she said.

Seto continued ''And i also have important information that i would like to share with you...Lola dear, please come up here?'' Seto asked** (he's on a built in stage by the way)** she smiled at nodded ''Lola, we've been together for...a year is that right? **she nodds, **well guess what **Lolas eyes sparkle**...im getting a divorce you slutty whore'' he said, he was smiling at first but as he said the last two words his smile turned upside down to a big frown, whipers and mutters could be heard ''Wait im not done **silence** **come over the room**...ive found the love of my life and im due to marry her once im divorced...isn't that right Becky?'' he said as she then walked up on the stage next to him ''Her! You choose her over me?!'' Lola shouted ''Oh shut it you bitch!'' you shouted and punched her, knocking her out **(****Lola pisses Becky off as you can probably tell...)**.

He kissed her passionatly with everyone watching, he broke the kiss and she started to talk **(i dont know how it works this is just a guess, okay?)** "I have something to say...im er...pregnant'' Rebecca annonced everyone apart from her: wide eyes, mouths open wide ''R-rea-really?'' Seto asked ''Yeh'' she whispered ''Thats amazing'' he said picking her up and spinning her around ''Well this has been one eventful birthday party...'' Mai said shocked ''I love you Seto Kaiba'' she said ''I love you too soon to be...Rebecca Kaiba" he said smiling, he kissed her and she soon kissed back ''Hey is this why you were so happy yesterday? Cause you knew about today's plan's?'' he asked her, she blushed and nodded as he chuckled and kissed her lovingly again, everyone knew that this was going to go as planned, Lola and her father were groaning in anger and the gang were happy for Kaiba and Rebecca, Mokuba still couldnt believe what he heard, Mel knew her sister was cold sometimes...like Seto, so she knew that they would be a happy couple...till the end of time...

Okay so please do review! Cause when i did do this, i mean it took me ages!...meaning a few hours **sweatdrops**

This was put out on his birthday last year...so...yeah...

YuGiOh Cast: REVIEW!!


End file.
